full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch
A Witch is a female human who studies and practices witchcraft. They use magic to perform supernatural feats. Though there is one thing about witches: The Witch with the biggest harem of familiars is considered a witch to be given the greatest respect. Description History The history of witches dates back to megalithic times and earlier. In the Great Age of Magic witches got their infinite magic from the legendary tree Yggdrasil, whose branches covered the cosmos with magical energy. However, as time came, the presence of the tree disappeared from the world, and the branches that still remain of the tree came to be known as the Ley Lines. The seed of the tree is the magic that created the world, Grand Triskellion, which was protected by witches for generations and finally sealed in Arcturus Forest. After the end of the Great Era, the witches lost their place in the world and their community fell from decline. However, in the 5th century, the legendary Nine Olde Witches appeared. With their power and wisdom, they managed to stall the magic in the world. In the Middle Ages witches were despised and witchcraft was seen as an evil practice, leading to the persecution of witches and the repression of the art. Traces of this resentment remain in some people to this day, Appleton Academy was founded and is run by people who hate witches. After the medieval Witch Hunts and before the industrial revolution, approximately 200 years before the present, the Golden Age of Magic occurred. In this period of time humankind relied on magic for almost everything and witches became honored as the epitome of human knowledge. In the present period of science and technology, witchcraft has ceased to be perceived as a practical art, and instead as a relic of the past doomed to obsolescence. Magic around the world continues to weaken, and the number of witches decreases more and more. Magic Forms Powers and Equipment Through the channeling of the magical energy of the Ley Lines, witches can perform their magical abilities. While some spells and enchantments are simpler than others, each witch's individual ability allows her to exploit magic to a greater or lesser extent. There are various types of magic that witches can master. Formerly, witches were able to use magic by tapping into the magical energy that radiated from Yggdrasil, the World Tree, from the dawn of creation. However, as the magic slowly began to weaken, a source of power and a tool to channel that power was required in order for magic to be properly used. The Magic Wands are the traditional means of channeling magic through their batteries, but since wands alone can only handle a limited amount of magic energy, this prevents the magic from being used continuously. Because of that, there are objects like the Sorcerer's Stone that store magical energy for it to be used freely. However, an older but more practical, though a bit unethical, method was discovered. If a witch can make a contract with more than one familiar, the power they possess would be shared and channeled through the witch. This contract was called the Harem Contract. Working like a master/servant contract, the witch would become extremely powerful with the number of familiar contracts they had. As she was the Magic, they would be the Sword and Shield, protecting their master. Though it wasn't uncommon for some witches and their familiars to become lovers or engaged. Familiar Harems Category:Magic Users